


Did I Tell You to Move?

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex, disregarding the laundry sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You just wanted to do the laundry.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 213





	Did I Tell You to Move?

Your chest was pressed against the wall, your legs spread generously. Brahms’ hand was at your throat, the other running over your thigh.

“Brahms, I have to do the laundry.” You said softly. The laundry basket you had been holding was on the ground, the dirty clothes strewn on the floor. Brahms had come out of nowhere, his hands that were usually gentle and loving now groping you viciously.

“Shh.” Brahms hissed, his hand traveling from your thigh to your crotch, rubbing you. “It’s time.”

“Time for what?” You whimpered. His hand on your neck wasn’t squeezing, but there was a pressure that made your breath hitch in anticipation. 

Brahms ground his crotch against your ass, his dick already hard. “I listen to you all day. It’s time you do what I want.”

“My whole job is doing what you want.” You retorted. Brahms’ hand clenched around your neck in response, his other hand rubbing you harder. A shiver ran down your spine, your back arching against your will.

“Take off your pants.” Brahms instructed, his hands slipping off your body.

You started to turn your head to look at him, when Brahms pressed himself against you, stopping you from moving, his hand flying back to your neck. “Did I tell you to move?” He hissed.

“N-no.” You whimpered, shivering again. Brahms made no move to give you space again as you slowly undid your pants. You shimmied them off, kicking them off to the side. 

“Good.” He purred. “Stay right there.”

You stayed pressed against the wall, the sound of Brahms undoing his pant zipper making your heart race. This wasn’t the first time the two of you had sex, but Brahms had never been like this before. It almost would have scared you, if not for the fact that the fear turned you on.

Brahms slid his dick between your thighs, slowly thrusting in and out. Your heat throbbed at the friction as your hips bucked instinctively. Brahms growled, grabbing your hips and stilling them. “I didn’t tell you to move!”

“S-sorry Brahmsy.” You apologized. “Please let me move?”

He chuckled softly, tracing a finger down your spine. “Bend over.”

You bent over, pressing your hands against the wall for balance. Brahms rubbed his cock against your heat, groaning softly behind his mask as you got him wet. He slid into you, groaning loudly at the feeling of you.

“Fuck.” He whispered, beginning to thrust quickly and roughly.

Moaning, you pressed your hands harder against the wall, his speed making your breath come out in pants. The only other sound was of skin on skin, driving Brahms crazy as his animalistic urges took over. 

Brahms’ grip on your hips tightened as he bucked his hips into you, pressing his chest against your back as he fucked you. The sound of his heavy breath behind his mask only spurred you on. Ignoring his previous instructions, you moved your hips desperately against his.

“Harder!” You mewled, moving harder against him.

He was nothing if not eager to please you. Brahms picked you up by your thighs, making you yelp in surprise as he pressed you again the wall, using gravity to hit the deepest parts of you.

Your eyes widened, screaming in pleasure as he thrust directly into your g-spot. 

Your entire body shook and tensed up as you came, screaming his name as your inner walls tightened around his cock. Brahms pulled you tightly to his chest as he came with you, barely able to hold you up as he filled you. 

Brahms’ legs shook dangerously as he set you on the floor, his usual gentleness back as he brushed his masked lips over your shoulder. 

“You’re bad.” Brahms said quietly, running his hand up and down your arm. 

“And you’re still inside me.” You teased, resting your forehead on the wall, laughing softly. 

Brahms chuckled, slowly pulling out of you. “Good?”

“It was very good.” You turned, finally getting to look at him. Smiling, you kissed his porcelain nose. “Now help me with the laundry you made me drop.”

His eyes smiled behind his mask. Pulling his pants back on, he knelt down to help you pick up the laundry.


End file.
